Don't Lie to Me - Chapter 1
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Gavin is losing his self-esteem, his friends at work doesn't seem to notice anything through. An old friend of his past who was maybe something more to Gavin. With Gavin getting all sweet and bubbly to his old friend, emotions start to run high between the Roosterteeth members, secrets come out about Gavin's past, but will the AH gang stop Gavin from leaving them or will he leave?


**Story: Don't Lie To Me**

**Pairing: Michael and Gavin (Mavin) Joel and Ray (Joelay) **

**Summary: Gavin is slowly losing his confidence in himself and becoming depressed that no one in Roosterteeth noticed. An old friend, maybe something more in the past that Roosterteeth doesn't know about, comes and gives a surprise visit but noticed that he isn't the same so they try and get him back to his normal self, but will emotions run high with the Roosterteeth crew with the friend back in Gavin's life? Will they see just how much they have hurt their friend and try to save their dear friend from leaving them to go back to England?**

**Category: Web Shows**

**Words: 3,052**

**Rating M: **

**Authors Note: Another story yay I know right but I am in a typing mood and creative mood so yep typing stories up because mom and I are playing a boring game to where I can do more than one thing at once, play the game, listen to Cry play video games, and type. But this one I wrote out during break, lunch and break at work. And again, no descriptions of the people because I didn't feel like doing them for this story either so please enjoy still.**

**Story Begins:**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting Catherine**

Gavin had quire literally given up on winning the Tower of Pimps in Minecraft, let alone every game they played so when he was finally separated from the group which included; Michael, Geoff, Ray, Jack, and Caleb, and that they weren't caring about him at the moment. Gavin kept up with his mining, he had a plan, a brilliant plan if you asked him, He was going to mine obsidian to build his new house that would be away from the achievement city until he could get on Minecraft without Geoff being around and get into creative to make his house out bedrock. He kept mining, not really paying much attention to what he was doing, when he came upon four gold solid blocks stacked upon each other on top of an obsidian block. _"Hm," _he thought, _"I found the Tower of Pimps but I am not going to bother with it, I will just get killed and all of my hard work will be for nothing."_

Next thing he knew, Geoff's voice rang out, "Gavin has found the Tower of Pimps!" Geoff watched as Gavin's creeper walked around the Tower of Pimps, "And he's walking away from the Tower of Pimps…Gavin are you okay?"

Michael turned around and started hitting Gavin, "You fucking idiot! Why the hell would you just walk away from the Tower of Pimps?"

Gavin was dead serious on the inside but his jokingly manner was on the outside and was laughing, "Dude, I have so much valuables with me that I don't want to lose!"

"Like what?" Michael asked looking at Gavin's screen causing Gavin to be proud of himself, which he hasn't done in a while, by having all of his invaluable being shown in the item bar.

"Oh, just my crafting bench, some dirt, some wood, my wooden sword-" Michael interrupted him in mid-sentence, "You fucking idiot Gavin, once we find you, we are all going to murder you because you are a fucking idiot!"

"Where are you anyway Gavin?" Jack asked finally speaking.

"Just exploring is that a problem?" Gavin asked hoping it wasn't a problem, he wasn't giving them any trouble and he didn't want to cause trouble, it feels like he did it enough without meaning too. "I mean I am giving you guys a chance to find the Tower of Pimps since none of you seem to know where I am at."

"Fucking idiot," Michael mumbled on his breath and Gavin decided that he will go into creative mood when he got the chance and just spawned everything that he needed in Minecraft; he looked at his phone and sighed since he was waiting for a message. He looked back up at his screen and got out his diamond pickaxe and started breaking the Tower of Pimps down.

He mentally smiled as Geoff voice rang out again, "Gavin is now going back to the Tower of Pimps and is breaking it down!"

Kara walked into the room quite frustrated by the looks of it and stared at Gavin, "Gavin, there is a girl out there who claims she knows you and that you are expecting her. She won't leave until closing time and isn't budging out of the door, I've tried to kick her out but she just keeps coming back and I can barely understand her because of her heavy accent!"

Geoff looked at Gavin with a smirk on his face, "I didn't know that you knew a girl out of work," Gavin gave Geoff a looked and Geoff's face fell, "Oh."

Ray snickered and smiles at Gavin, "Is it your girlfriend Vav? I bet she's ugly as you are."

Gavin smiled a goofy smile, even through the Ray's voice was heavy with humor but it still hurt on the inside and thought to himself, _"If only you knew Ray on who would be willing to get into my pants in England," _"Hey Geoff, I'm going to be taking my lunch early today so I will be back in a hour and yes Kara, I do know who she is but I told her to text me when she got out of the airport so I could get her."

Michael watched Gavin leave the building before shouting out, "Don't skip out on your work idiot!" His fists clenched in anger at the thought that Gavin did have a girlfriend, _"Why am I getting all worked up over Gavin having a girlfriend?" _He thought.

It was starting to become obvious to everyone in the office that their British friend wasn't his usual self, there something was wrong but none of them can put their finger on it and they even brainstormed together but still nothing came up.

They started hearing voices outside of the bed, one of them which they all knew belonged to Gavin, and the other belonged to a female that had sweet musical voice with a heavy French accent. Jack being the closest one to the window stood and looked out of it before his mouth dropped open, "There is no way that Gavin knows her! That is THE Catherine! The world's hottest supermodel represented by French, Gavin must have paid someone to dress up like her, as a prank!"

They all stand up and walked away from their desks to look out the window and sure enough there was a pretty hot girl with raven black hair perfectly straightened down to her middle back, her tanned skin made her emerald eyes shine, she was wearing a blue and silver shirt with gold rings on the shoulders to make it a tank top that brought out the upper part of her body with a black mini skirt that showed off her strong tone legs that led down to a pair of black flat shoes showing them that she was the exact same height as Gavin. She looked up at the window at them smiling before hooking her arm around Gavin's as they started walking away, Gavin wearing a true genuine smile that they haven't seen in a couple of months.

Michael had the urge to growl but thought he had it under control until Joel walked into the room and stared at Michael before he started laughing, "Michael, you sound like an animal in heat with that growl of yours."

Ray started laughing his head off and looked at Joel, "Good thing you showed up and spoke when you did otherwise I would've said the same exact thing and get his famous rage quit anger aimed at me."

Michael turned his head and glared at Ray who was still laughing, "Shut the fucking hell up Ray!"

Geoff had cleared his throat leaving everyone to look at him, "As we all know that Gavin lives with me, and I have noticed that the last couple of nights, that he has been on Skype talking to a girl whose voice sound exactly like hers. I don't know about you but I would like to know what makes her so special to Gavin, I mean she has to be approved by us before she can date him right?" They all nodded in approval, especially Michael who nodded his head more energetic than the others, "So I say that once they come back we invite her inside to get to know her."

"I totally agree," Caleb said his voice finally being heard, "Besides Joel, we don't get many famous celebrities so it would be a nice change."

Joel gave a muffled sound while Michael snapped back, "We don't give Joel any special treatment so we shouldn't give her any other special treatment." Michael didn't know why, but he wanted to be the one with his arm hooked in Gavin's arm, he wanted to be there having lunch with Gavin and not that girl.

An hour had passed and they were waiting for Gavin to return before they continued on with the Minecraft let's play. Jack had mentioned something; Michael didn't care, about that mysterious woman who was with Gavin when Michael had snapped again, "Who cares about that dumb bitch? She is a fucking supermodel who possibly had no brains and doesn't know on how to play any video games?"

A voice with a British accent spoke surprising everyone in the room, especially since there was anger in the voice, they never heard anger in that voice before, "I will remember that Michael." He turned around surprise that Gavin actually pronounced his name right and everyone else in the office turned towards Gavin staring, "I will remember that for when I meet one of your friends, I will make sure to insult them!"

Gavin took a step forward towards Michael when a hand with long perfect nails painted in blue and silver was placed on his shoulder, "Don't let his words get to you Creeps, please don't explode."

"Creeps" Ray said trying not to laugh, "Is that your nickname Gavin?"

The female stepped forward her hands resting on her hips stared at Ray, her emerald eyes shining with a challenge, "It is my nickname for him," she replied, "and only I am allowed to use it."

Gavin had walked towards Geoff and asked softly, "Hey Geoff, can I speak to you outside please, there are some things I need to talk to you about."

Geoff nodded, "Of course Gavin, if you tell me what has been bothering you lately."

Gavin nodded and both men walked out of the building, the woman waited once the door was closed before speaking again, "He has a lot of mind so I will let it pass this time of not introducing us. My name is Catherine and I am Gavin's best friends so I will be hanging out with him more. I will also be trying my best to heal him from all the abuse that all of you," she started pointing to all of them, her finger lasting the longer on Michael, "gave him. I will not take him away from his work but when all of you are hanging out, I will come too if Gavin is tagging along."

Michael got straight up and was in her face, "You say you are his best friend, but where were you when Gavin won his first and second time of having the Tower of Pimps, where were you when we went camping and he woke up due to a nightmare crying his eyes out, where were you when he finally came out and said he was gay? YOU WERE NO WHERE!"

While most people who knew Michael would know when he was at anger temper to back away, Catherine did not. In fact she looked down at Michael and his beat red face, "I was there proud of him and told him that when I would come to visit him, I would treat him out both times, I was there for him and was awake singing a lullaby because the connection we had is so strong to where we don't need to be by each other to feel, to know how the other one is feeling. As for him coming out of the closet, I knew because everyone wanted to get into his pants," Jack snorted in the background, "plus he kept denying all the females and even flat out told me he was gay." She bent her head down to where her eyes were level with Michael's, "You see, Gavin and I have a stronger friendship with each than he does with you. We can communicate with each other without being right next to them. As for you, when Gavin won the Tower of Pimps two times all you did was say good job while every time you won, he took you out to lunch or brought you some drinks. When he woke up because of a nightmare, you ignored him until you got annoyed than yelled at him to quit being a pussy," Michael's eyes went big as saucers, "He left the cabin and had called me so I helped him calm him down by listening and by singing a lullaby, when he came out of the closet and said he was gay, you wouldn't do anything with him or for him for a week."

"Kitty, please put your claws back in," Gavin said smirking as he walked back in the office with Geoff behind him, his face in complete and utter defeat, "I have the rest of the day off as long as I do the paperwork that is needed from me and you will have to do some paperwork as well if you still want continue." He patted Geoff's shoulders and smiled, "While I am talking to Burnie would you be so kind as to get all the videos that need to be edited for me, including Ray's and Micool's?" Geoff nodded his head, "Thank you Geoff, you are top."

Everyone watched Gavin walked into Burnie's office and shut the door, "That had escalated quickly," Ray said watching Catherine sit in Gavin's seat, smiling at Michael with victory in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask this and I am sure everyone has the exact same question that I am about to ask here," Jack said taking a deep breath, "but how does someone as sexy and smart as you know someone has geeky and stupid as Gavin?"

She started laughing and looked at Jack with a smirk, "We have practically known each other our whole lives and don't let Gavin fool you."

"I don't know if we should feel sorry for you and Gavin can't fool us," Ryan said.

"This is coming from someone who has a cow on display in his floor," Catherine smirked, "Trust me, Gavin is fooling you because you see, and Gavin is a genius but likes hiding that fact. Plus the fact that it has been proven that he is sexier than me."

Ray and Caleb started to laugh, Ray finally getting enough time between the laughs to talk, "Gavin sexier than you, don't get me wrong, Gavin isn't that bad looking, completely easy on the eyes, but is no way sexier than you."

"The fact that is a genius," Caleb said finally, "Have you not seen the way he acts?"

"If you don't believe me than look up on Google, 'The world's hottest people from 2003 to 2008,' as for the genius part, can't really tell you what to look up kind of hard too." Gavin left the office holding onto a bunch of papers and Geoff gave him the flash drive that has all the data Gavin had asked for. Catherine stood up and smiled, "You ready Creeps?"

Geoff smiled sadly and looked at Gavin with kind, sorrowful eyes, and "We will miss you here and at the house."

Gavin laughed and somehow managed to hug Geoff tightly, "Don't worry Geoff, I will be in two months plus I am going to be editing all the videos anyway so I'm not like completely gone, besides as all of you have mentioned before, you don't need me to be here to make videos, hell they might be better than the ones with me in it." He than turned his attention the remaining two members of Team Lads and smiles, "Looks like for the next two months, you don't have to worry about editing hardly anything."

"Why? Where are you going?" Ray asked.

"Give me those papers before you lose them," Catherine said taking the papers, "I maybe a girl but I am not a porcelain doll like many people believe. Ray, I believe," Gavin nodded his head telling her she got the right name, "Creeps here is going to be moving in with me since I just brought a house and now he has to help me get everything done in the house. I also brought an old building so we are remodeling that as well to get it working again."

Gavin nodded his head and smiled, "And by calculations if nothing goes wrong, which there is always something wrong so it doesn't matter, but it would take us about a month and a half to get both buildings done but if everything goes wrong than it will take us two months to get everything done in both buildings. At least a month for the house but with the other building, we kind of figured that we would send a mass email to everyone here at Roosterteeth to see if they would like to help carry the furniture inside the building."

"Uh… sure why not?" Joel asked confused and unsure, "Why not have us help out with get the house as well since you make it seem like it will take such a short amount of time to get two buildings down, so they must be small."

Catherine laughed, "They are anything but small," she grabbed Gavin's hand and tugged at it, "Come on, the paint, the furniture, the appliances, and the food isn't going to buy their selves."

"Before you go," Geoff said, "If you wouldn't mind, I'm sure Griffon and Millie wouldn't mind coming over to help with the house and I wouldn't either," he frowned as Gavin walked through the door after Catherine whispered something in his ear, "He's like a son to me and I don't think it's the least I can do for everything he has done."

"Mr. Ramsey," Catherine said at the doorway of leaving the office, "We would love for your help, especially since whenever I talk to Gavin, he talks about everyone but won't shut up about two people, one of them being you and you did something which I thought was impossible. You gave him a father figure to look up to, someone who he could trust with his problems besides me."

She walked out of the room ignoring the glare that was angered on her. Michael was beaming with anger on the inside, he wanted to know who that bitch was to take Gavin away and to have him wrapped around her finger, he wanted to know who the second person was but no one seemed to have an idea, but what made it worse was that Gavin was allowing her to drag him out of the office to do some serious and very expensive shopping.

**Please enjoy this story as I am writing more and will be typing up a lot more stories so please take a seat and get lost in the words of the story.**

Don't forget to follow me on Tumble: RdmFavCpls

**Fan fiction: RdmFavCpls**

((Will be getting my watt pad all set up but RdmFavCpls))

**And Face book at RandomFavoriteCouple's Stories.**


End file.
